User blog:Tesla Man/WikiLost - E2 - Recovery
Welcome to Episode 2! For episode one, go here ---- Barry tightened the last strap of the makeshift splint, pulling the seatbelt as hard as he could to pop the bones back into place and then that would be the last time he heard the awful screams coming from Max. The scream was the loudest one yet, and flocks of birds scattered from the treetops and Barry got chills. The sound was inhuman, something he’d expect to come from a dog at his clinic. Sweat was pouring down his face, and his skin was clammy, and Barry was almost out of water from the bottle to feed to him. Taking a deep breath once the procedure was over, Barry tossed the empty bottle behind him atop the pile of luggage and sat back. He looked atop the tree line and saw the cloud of smoke from the plane by the bay and sighed. Looking to his right, he stood and walked over to the tree Jason was sitting under, and picked up Robinson Crusoe and laughed, walking back over to Max, sitting down and started reading. Beginning Chapter 2, he was interrupted by growling. The sound was consistent, reappearing every minute or two, and with each growl, a flock of birds would escape from a bush nearby. Barry wasn’t prepared for an animal attack. He was used to being bitten by a dog or a cat, the worst that’s happened to him was a snap by a horse but even then there wasn’t any major injury. Who knows what the animal was. It could be a big cat, or a wild dog, hell it could be a monster for all he knows. Barry stood slowly, and backed into the opening of the trees where Max and the other unconscious individuals and started spinning, making sure he had an eye on every way the animal could come from. It sounded like the animal was right next to him, but if it was, he would have seen it or be dead already. The growling came one more time, louder and longer than usual. Trees began to snap and shake, the ground trembled and Barry looked up. The tail end of the plane began to tumble down the 100 foot trees, bouncing between trunks. Barry panicked, turned around and helped Max up, and the two bounded forward as fast as Max could move. Seconds after, the tail made impact. The engine was still running when it was in the trees, and soon the trees gave way to the constant vibrating and after 2 hours, it dropped, made impact with the dirt, and erupted. The cloud of fire spread out through the trees, toppling some and shaking others, and Barry and Max flew forward. Barry made contact with a tree, knocking him unconscious. What seemed like only seconds after, Barry awoke on the beach in a tent formed out of palms, and Max was sitting next to him. Jason was standing above him, and so were two other men. One of them was in a uniform, dark gray and a hat with a black band around it. He looked like he was in his mid-40s, clean shaven with gray-brown hair, well kept. Next to him was a younger man, early 30’s at most. He wore a polo shirt and glasses with a dark frame. He had messy long hair, and a skinny frame with pale skin. Jason was Asian had a standard haircut and was wearing a hoodie and jeans. His clothes were already caked with dirt in comparison to the captain and nerd who were coated in sand. It was dark outside and pouring. On a blanket on the ground next to his was max. His jacket and tie were removed, and he was asleep. His face had minor burns but other than that he looked great and his splint was holding up. A dart shot through Barry’s brain, and he encountered one of the most excruciating headaches he’s ever experienced. His hand shot up to touch his head but the general-looking man grabbed his hand and put it down before he could mess with the makeshift bandage around his forehead. “I guess he’s awake.” The general’s voice sounded like it had a speech impediment, or an accent, European of sorts. “Get me up.” Barry said, and the nerd and Jason grabbed each arm and pulled him up into a sitting position. Immediately, the headache intensified and he bent over and threw up. “Put him back down.” Jason said. “No. He’s healed enough. Let him fight through it, we need him.” The general said quietly, sitting down next to Barry. “Excuse us gentlemen.” Jason and the other man left the tent. “My name is Jari Van Der Laan, Kapitein ter Zee of the Royal Netherlands Navy.” The Captain reached his hand out for a handshake. “Nice to meet you Captain.” Barry met his hand shake. “Where is the impaled man?” “Phineas died about 10 minutes after the engine blew up next to you.” Captain responded. “Oh god.” Barry started to choke up. “What about the others? There were some people back by the tail end, they were unconscious. I didn’t get them out.” The Captain took his hat off and looked at the sand. “All three are dead.” The Captain put his arm around Barry. “Look at me McInnes. You got somebody out of there alive. That’s enough to make you a hero as it is.” “Help me up.” Barry leaned forward and the captain stood, and pulled him to his feet. Barry looked out the shelter and saw the man in the polo talking with Jason outside. His name was mentioned as Max shuffled in his seat, and went back to rest. What should Barry do? Go talk to Jason Check on Max Walking out of the tent, Barry saw 30 people. Building small shelters out of wreckage and palm leaves. Out front of the tent, the man in the polo and Jason were talking, and they were surrounded by a few more. The man in the polo turned. “Welcome to the beach Mr. McInnes.” He shook Barry’s hand. “Do I know you?” Barry hesitantly let go. “My name is Jace Calganov, and Jason told me about you.” “Calganov as in the computer company?” “Yes my dad’s work.” Barry nodded and turned to Jason. “What’s all this about?” Jason looked back at a group of people lying on the sand a distance away. “Mr. Calganov and I are discussing what we should do about the bodies. The option to bury them here is still open, but for all we know the rescue team could be here tomorrow to deal with it.” Barry looks past Jason and at the bodies. 3 were severely charred, and he gagged, getting a flashback of the explosion that killed them. He counted the bodies- there were 12. “Is this all the dead?” Barry questioned. “For now. There’s still some in the bay and we don’t know the situation of the front end of the plane.” He trailed off. “Also…” He motioned his head towards about 8 small shelters made of ferns next to his. “We need some help in there eventually. Lexi can manage them right now, she’s a medical student and wants the practice, and nobody’s severely injured, just a few concussions and lacerations.” Barry nodded. “But The Captain needs a team to go back to the tail to try and gather as much luggage as possible. We need to specifically find that red backpack, remember it? It’s got Jace’s computer in there and we could possibly set up a link to a rescue team seeing as how we don’t have the black box. I’m going to be here on the shore with the rest to build some shelter, we’ve only got an hour or two of sunlight left.” “I’ll go with Captain then, I remember where it was. He long does it take to get there?” “10 minutes if you run, but seeing as how you just recovered, 20 if you walk. Maybe 10 to gather all the luggage you can find, and 30 to walk back with it all.” The captain walked past Barry and tapped him on the shoulder, signaling for him to get going, and with a nod, Barry left with him and 2 others. About halfway there the Captain broke the silence. “Tell me about yourself Gordon.” He nodded to a younger man, maybe 19 or 20. He stayed quiet, quickly popping a glance at the Captain then looking away. “Well, how about you Mr. McInnes?” He looked back behind him at Barry. “I grew up in Scotland, never left until now. I’m a vet in Glasglow, and raised on my old man’s farm, left to visit a client who had heard about me and wanted me to check out a pet of his.” He looked up at the orange sun. “Guess it was pretty important.” He looked back down. “It’s right over there.” He gestured towards the faint glow of flames in the distance. The minute the Captain changed course it started to pour. The sudden burst of water shocked Barry, and within seconds his clothes were drenched. “Let’s run!” The captain shouted, spitting out rainwater from his mouth as he spoke. The group ran towards the dimming flames and found shelter from the same tree Jason was sitting under, and Barry picked up Robinson Crusoe, and shoved it in his hoodie pocket. The Captain motioned for Barry and the two unfolded a blanket as Gordon and the other man ran out and grabbed as much luggage as possible, strapping some backpacks to their backs and continuing. Barry looked around frantically but failed to find the red backpack as the two men put more baggage on the blanket. The flames finally went out and night fell within a minute, hours ahead of the estimated time. “Alright let’s go, we’ll come back tomorrow for the rest!” The Captain shouted through the rain. Barry paused and set down the blanket, leaving The Captain holding up only one end. “What are you doing? We need to go right now if we don’t want to get lost.” The Captain dropped the other end. “We’re already lost Mr. Van Der Laan.” Barry looked above the tree line all around. “The only way we knew where we were going was the smoke. We could look above the trees and know which way to travel.” “Then can’t you use your memory? You ought to know some land mark.” The captain motioned all around him. “The only thing I remember was the place before the tail fell. It’s all different now.” Barry sat down and the runoff from the tree branches fell around him. What does the group do? Stay the night Try and find their way home “Then we stay the night.” The captain spoke, getting down the luggage and laying out the blankets and pillows from the pile. Gordon and the other man looked dangerously at Barry, almost spiteful that he forgot. They moved large pieces of smoking scrap and tree limbs, and collected the rest of the left over luggage and brought it under the tree. Making a mattress out of surviving suitcases, the group grabbed some snacks from the bags and had dinner before sleep. According to the watch it was 4:00pm, but the darkness made it midnight, and the heavy rainclouds blocked out the moon, and the group was alone in the pitch black of nighttime. Then there was growling. Barry shot up from his sleep, his flashbacks brought the growling back to the tail falling from the canopy, and he looked up, the trees were empty. Gordon was awake as well; his eyes darting around the trees, looking for the source. The trees in the distance shook, and toppled over, and the growling increased. Barry couldn’t move, he tried but he couldn’t. Trees began dropping only meters from the camp site, and the growling stopped, and a destructive roar rang out, and the rain stopped. By now all 4 men were on their feet, keeping all eyes on their surroundings. Hordes of birds flew through the campsite from the sound, and soon other land animals followed as the roar continued, then stopped. The heavy breathing from the creature could be heard, and then stopped. The pounding from walking started again and faded away into the distance, the sound of a large struggling animal faded away with it. The group stood still for the next 10 minutes. The captain backed up finally and walked towards where the animal came from, Gordon grabbing his shoulder to stop him but Captain continued walking. Reaching down he picked up a twisted club-like piece of wreckage and wandered into the trees, soon followed by the group. Captain knocked his club against a tree trunk, and was replied with a solid thud. Looking around, all trees were intact, and the soil was as well. No footprints bore the mark of the 3 story creature assumed to be right there only 10 minutes ago, and the jungle seemed peaceful, birds were in the bushes and boars roamed freely around the mud. The group returned to the big tree, and dropped, their eyes giving way and sleep deprivation taking over. Category:Blog posts